Saving the Crown
by MokushirokunoSenshi
Summary: The reign of the Neo-Queen is about to come into play, but there is one problem, Usagi and Mamoru are not toegther. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Saving the Crown  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so sick of these, but here it goes. No I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I'm trying something new. It is going to be a mostly humorous story with a *few* dips along the way. Mostly when Usagi and Mamoru are together. Of course, more stuff like the wall kiss is bound to happen when I'm writing so keep a look out. :-)  
  
Chapter 1  
------  
"Hey watch were you're going buddy!" Usagi bent down to grab up her papers that were strewn all over the ground.  
"Well, maybe if you weren't running around like a chicken with your head cut off all the time, you wouldn't knock people down." the snide voice caused Usagi to stop and glare into stormy, midnight eyes.  
"Oh goodie! It's Mr. Jerk! Now my day is complete! Leave me alone, Mamoru! Oh and another thing, you should watch for people on the sidewalk! If they are late, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
"I should watch were I'M going? I don't think so. You're the one running around like a LUNATIC!"  
"SHUT UP, Ma-" Usagi was cut off from her violent flow of words when Mamoru pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips passionately to hers.  
They stood, kissing against the wall, for about 2 mins when all of a sudden...  
  
CLICK!  
  
"That was great shot Makato!" Minako congratulated Mako on the absolute wonderful shot while the others laughed. Mamoru and Usagi broke away to shoot mental daggers at the crowd of giggling "hyenas".  
"So Usagi, this is why you've been skipping study buddies. Why didn't you tell us?" Mina, Rei, Ami, and Mako looked at Usagi questionably. Usagi, in turn shook her head violently.  
"Iie! That's not what is going on you guys! He...well uh...he started it!" Usagi frantically pointed at Mamoru.  
"Gomen ne. I have to go." Mamoru turned and quickly ran away.  
"Well that's a surprise." Usagi stated in deadpan sarcasm.  
---------  
"I'm telling you guys that it wasn't anything! He started it! Why won't you guys believe me!?" Usagi was practically pulling her hair out trying to convince her friends that the kiss wasn't anything.  
"Hai, and now you will tell us that the Earth is flat." Rei smiled sarcastically at Usagi.  
"You mean it's not?" everyone face-vaulted.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Rei grabbed Usagi's neck and shook her violently.  
"Hey, hey! Leave Moon Face alone. She couldn't have done anything that bad." everyone stopped to look at the new voice.  
Haruka and Michiru stood next to the table, smiles on their faces. Hotaru and Setsuna were standing off to the side. Usagi blinked once and suddenly launched herself into Haruka's arms.  
"Haruka! You guys are back! I'm soooo happy! When did you get back? Never mind! I can't believe you guys are back! Are the Starlights her also?" Usagi squeezed Haruka to the point of suffocation.  
Michiru poked at Usagi.  
"Yeah, Michiru?"  
"Haruka needs to breath." Usagi blinked then released a blue Haruka.  
"Gomen ne! I'm just so happy to see you guys." she smiled radiently.  
"We are happy to see you also your highness." all four girls bowed to Usagi. She nervously looked around at all the other patrons in the café. Everyone was watching in interest.  
"Uh, you guys. Please stand up. You don't have to bow. Heh heh." Usagi placed a hand behind her head, and laughed nervously.  
---------  
"So what's going on guys? Why are you here, Setsuna? No offense, but every time you show up, something bad has or is going to happen." Mako stirred her coffee while looking at Setsuna.  
"Well sorry. I'll never show up again. *Sniff* Nobody loves me." Setsuna smiled at her joke.   
"Oh my god, Sets cracked a joke. Pigs are flying." everyone started laughing.  
"Where?! I wanna see!" (AN: Guess who said that.) This caused everyone else to face-vault. Rei smaked Usagi on the forehead.  
"No actually, I'm here on a happy note. I do have a heart, and I do miss people. Though there is one thing..." Sets paused. All the inners groaned.  
"I knew it. What has or is going to happen Sets?" Rei sat quietly when Makato asked this question.  
"Nothing much, nothing bad, it's just that Usagi and Mamoru ascend to power as King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Sets looked at Usagi whose mouth had dropped a whole two feet.  
"What?!" the inner senshi yelled in surprise.  
"When will this be happening, Sets? Not anytime soon, ne? She is only16. In the scriptures, it says she turned when Usagi was 21." Ami looked questionably at Sets.  
"Well, actually...um, that was made up so the people fo Crystal Tokyo would follow Neo-Queen Serenity. She will become the queen in 5 days." Rei quietly came into the conversation.  
"How do you know Rei? Did your fire readings tell you?" Haruka eyed Rei in wonder. She thought only the outer senshi knew.  
"As some know Mars and Pluto are the only senshi with the ability to look into to past and future. Rei knows a lot more, but is sworn by the same code as Sailor Pluto to keep secrecy of her knowledge. Though, unlike Pluto, Rei doesn't always know what her visions mean." Michiru explained the whole situation. Everyone listened intently, at least the others who didn't know.  
"And were are only able to tell when deemed necessary." Setsuna finished.  
"Uh Sets? There may be a problem. Mamoru and I are no longer a couple." everyone looked at Usagi in shock.  
"When did this happen? How did this happen?"  
"Wow, Sailor Pluto doesn't know everything. Another shocker. Pigs are definatly flying."  
"Where!?" (AN: *sigh* And again.) Rei smacked Usagi again. Everyone else tear dropped.  
"Ow!" Usagi rubbed her head.  
"Gomen ne, demo it was a figure of speech, Usagi. You need to learn this. I'm still in partial belief about your potential reign." Rei pinched the bridge of her nose. A headache was coming on, which meant a vision followed.  
  
-Rei's Vision-  
  
"I crown you Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion." the preacher's voice bellowed throughout the hall of the Crystal Palace.  
"Three cheers for the King and Queen." a voice rang out from the many in the crowd.  
"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" everyone yelled and clapped in respect of the new rulers.  
Sailor Mars watched as the Queen and King turned around, and instead fof Mamoru, Seiya was in his place.  
  
-Reality-  
  
"Iiiiieee!" Rei emerged from her vision in horror. Practically everyone fell off their seats when she screamed.  
"What's wrong, Rei?" Usagi's worried voice broke the silence.  
"I just had a vision of your crowning and when you both turned around, Mamoru wasn't standing in King Endymion's place...Seiya was."  
  
------  
Well there you have the first chapter of my newest fan fic. Please don't yell at me for grammatical errors or any such thing, because I'm running on Mountain Dew and nothing else, and it's like 4am. This is what you get from my late nights. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanx. Ja ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saving the Crown  
  
AN: I would like to thank all of those people who have reviewed my story so far. I really apprieciate it, for now I know people actually do like my work. Thanx, ja ne.  
  
Chapter 2  
---------  
"So would you like to explain what happened Usagi? Truly, I didn't know about this...for once." Usagi and Setsuna were walking to Usagi's house. Setsuna had to know what happened to keep Rei's vision from coming true.  
  
*Mamoru and Usagi must get back together or the future will be drastically changed.*  
  
"Sets are you listening?" Setsuna shook out of her thoughts, she smiled at Usagi.  
"Sorry, I was thinking. So what happened?"  
---------  
"Why are you doing this to me Usagi? What did I do?" Mamoru paced back and forth, frantically pulling at his hair. The same routine had been going on for 3 weeks now. Ever since Usagi threw the promise ring he had given her, a year ago, at him.  
  
-Flashback (3 weeks ago)-  
"I can't believe you would do this to me Mamoru! Why?!" Usagi was crying as she pulled the ring off her finger.  
"After being together for 2 years! We are supposed to become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo! How could you do this to me?! To Chibi-Usa?!" Mamoru ducked as the ring flew past his head. Usagi twirled around and headed for the door.  
"What did I do Usa? Answer me that!" Mamoru ran after her, trapping Usagi's wrist in his hand. Usagi glared back at Mamoru. He audibly flinched when he looked at her eyes, dull and void of any love or happiness.  
"Onegai tell me what I did. Onegai Usako."   
"Don't you 'DARE' Usako me you traitor. If you don't know by now, then I guess you never will." Usagi yanked her wrist away, and ran out the door. Mamoru fell to his knees.  
"Usako."  
-End Flashback-  
  
"What did I do?!"  
---------  
"Are you sure it was him Usagi?" Setsuna and Usagi had reached Usagi's house.  
"Yes, I am. I would know those eyes anywhere." Usagi's eyes flashed then returned to normal.  
"Well I'm going to talk to him now, ja ne." Setsuna turned to leave.  
"Um...Sets? Onegai don't tell him what I said. I want to see if he'll figure it out. K?"  
"Okay, I won't. Scouts honor." Setsuna gave a mock salute, and turned to leave. Usgai turned to go inside.  
---------  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Setsuna had arrived at Mamoru's apartment, and was greated with a creaking door when knocked on. Sticking her head in, she peered around to be greeted with a seemingly sleeping Mamoru.  
"Knock, knock Mamoru. Are you ok? Are you awake? You know, because I feel really foolish talking to myself." Setsuna walked up to Mamoru and placed a hand on his shoulder. In answer to her question, he looked up from a pillow his face had been buried in. She gasped softly at the image before her.  
Eyes red and puffy, mouth forever turned in a saddened frown, hair disheveled, and more pale than the winter snow. His pillow was soaked through and through. A box of tissues lay next to him, with used tissues strewn about on the floor next to the trash can. Dark circles underlined his eyes, a symbol of not sleeping for days on end. Mamoru reeked of stench, for his clothes had not been washed for days.  
After studying him a few minutes, she opened her mouth to speak, then silenced when a single tear skimmed down his face.  
"Setsuna, I've lost her. I've lost my Usako."  
---------  
Setsuna held a sobbing Mamoru in her arms, as she had been doing for about 20 mins now. He had been crying savely, and she sat listening to the fight between the two through the breaking in the sobs.  
"I don't know what happened. Her eyes had lost their love and happiness. She spat cruel words, and hates at me, with no seeming remorse. I never thought that possible to come from her. Why does she hate me? What did I do?" Setsuna looked down at the 24 year old man who was reduced to sobbing from the haunting words from his love.  
  
*God, he really does love her. He never shows this in the future, at least not this much.   
I have to tell him, demo Usagi told me not to, and how do I betray her majesty? Oh well, I guess I'll learn.*  
  
"Mamoru..." she raised his face with her hand and gave him a tissue. "I have something to tell you. You know how hard it is to go against my queen's wishes, so you better not screw this chance up."  
By now he had stopped crying and was giving Setsuna his full attention.  
"What Setsuna?" she took a deep breath and spun her tale.  
"Usagi told me why she left you. Do you remember her birthday, about 3 weeks ago?"  
"Yeah. I took her out to eat."  
"Okay, well, later there was a surprise party at Rei's temple. You were there, right?"  
"Setsuna, I'm not a child, you don't have to talk to me like one. Demo yeah, but I only remember the first 30 mins, going to the bathroom, and then waking up in..." Mamoru's eyes widened in realization, "oh no."  
"You remember now? Good, well she went to find you when she walked into Rei's room and found you on the bed with Seriu (AN: Is that how you spell her name? You know that girl that liked Darien in the Sailor Moon S series. The episode when Darien gets attacked, and Sailor Moon almost suffocates when she jumps infront of the balloon trying to steal his pure heart. You have to know, well anywayz, back to the story...). Both of you were naked and under the covers. Now can you remember what happened?"  
"All I can remember is that Seriu asked me to have a drink with her and everything fuzzed after that."  
"So in other words, she drugged you. In hopeful attempts to win you over by getting rid of Usagi. You know what, Mamoru? You have absolute wonderful friends." he glared at her joke.  
"I need to fix this."  
"Well you better do it soon, because you both are supposed to become King and Queen in a little less than 5 days. If you don't fix this you won't become King. Seiya will take your place."  
"What?!"  
  
------  
So did you like this story so far? I think it is rather below my writing skills, but hey I don't mind if you all like it. Onegai review for me. If you have any questions or comments that you don't want shown on the review page please email me at incognitom666@hotmail.com. Another thing, I know my Japanese words waver every now and then, like I put onegai one minute and please the next, but please remember that I was practically asleep when I wrote my first chapter. Thanx. Ja ne. 


End file.
